


Reslilience

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [52]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Reslilience

Dropping to his knees, onto the frozen, snowy ground, Napoleon admitted defeat. He had escaped from his Thrush captors only to find himself in a frozen wasteland. Having had his communicator and equipment confiscated, he’d had no choice but to make his way on foot. Napoleon’s only consolation was the warm coat he had been furnished with. That had been hours ago, and exhaustion was about ready to take him. 

As he prepared to let go, Napoleon noticed the yellow petals of a flower growing through the snow. He didn’t know a great deal about flowers, other than the fact they cost him a pretty penny from the florist, but he knew something about this one. If that delicate bloom could make it through the snow, then so could he. With an almost superhuman effort, Napoleon pulled himself to his feet and recommenced his journey. He would soon be home.


End file.
